digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 11
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Chapter length: 2848 words Section heading Chapter 11: Subzero Ice Punch Hey, Tai here. Joe requested that I narrate this chapter. So he's taken you all the way up to when Devimon destroyed the island and made us all go our separate ways. So Let's pick up from there. As all seven of us flew away, I saw a final glance at Devimon. He was laughing at us all, while holding out holding his arms. "See how you digidestined do without your friends, HAHA!" He yelled, and the island was now slowly fading away in the distance. I lay on my bed, with my hands covering my face. I couldn't understand all that was happening, with the digimon and Devimon separating us all. I just couldn't handle this craziness anymore. I assume you are all wondering what I think of my fellow campmates so far. So far I think Matt is trying to be the cool guy who gets in everybody's faces. I mean, he has been pretty cool at some moments, like when Seadramon first attacked us. How he jumped in to save the day, and Gabumon digivolved just to help him. I was so impressed with his performance then. However, some things he does just really aggravates me. Like how he treats T.K. like a burden. I mean, sure they aren't living together anymore, but T.K. was almost a teenager now. He should be out there, doing his own thing, trying stuff out. Matt just doesn't take the time this, so bothersome. Also how Matt and I got into that argument over climbing Infinity Mountain or not, why couldn't he just give in and just agree with me. Matt was just sometimes too much bear at some cases. Izzy, was surprisingly one of my friends before I went to summer camp. He helped me with my High School entrance exam before this summer, and I appreciate it. So for the whole summer, we've remained strange friends. He told me that he's been hiding the fact that he was adopted. he heard about it when he was in his room one night when he was just six. I felt bad for Izzy, that he was keeping this secret to himself for the last eight years. Sure, it can be annoying how he just resorts to using his laptop for hours on end. He was still a good person overall, and he always cares for his true friends, which was another good thing going for him. He calls me at least once every weekend, to see how I was doing, and if I had a problem, he would do his best to help me. But since summer camp started, he can constantly keeps props on me. I just hope he was safe. Sora has been my best friend since Kindergarden. I even kind of think she's sort of cute. Not that I have a crush on her or anything like that. She always cares about everyone else, and that was something that makes her amazing. I just worry for her and her relationship with her mother. She told me the basics, when she was eleven (four years ago), she had a injury. Sora tried to convince her mother that she could still play for her soccer team, but her mom wouldn't buy any of it. She forced Sora to sit the game out, and ever since then, they get into arguments about the flower shop. Her mother wants her to run it when she grows old or weak, which she knew she was getting weaker with each year. And that she might only have maybe another five years left in her business running, and that she would be forced to retire in her forties. While Sora just wants to hang out with her friends, and play soccer all day long. Honestly, I think Sora is just going through that teen stage. I'm on her moms side with this argument. Despite how horribly Sora takes her mothers wishes, which sounds legitimate, it doesn't change the fact that we're great friends. Mimi, I find her so annoying. How could she possibly be popular, with all her nagging. She only talks about killer deals. Also, it feels like she doesn't really want to contribute that much to the group anymore, or ever. She could honestly leave, and nothing would change in any way. As if dealing with her in school wasn't bad enough already. She was in my, Matt and Soras grade. While she was about three grades lower than Joe, but Joe said his eighteenth birthday was on July 7th. But nobody ever celebrates his birthdays, not even Jim. Jim sounds like a pretty cool to me, from what I heard from Joe. Izzy was a grade lower than myself, and T.K. was about three grades lower than me. I have a little sister named Kari, but she wasn't old enough to go to summer camp (she is 10). T.K. was a pretty cool kid, at least for a elementary school student. I wouldn't really mind hanging out with him if I was forced to. I heard from Matt that he was starting Middle School next year, and that he was going to try out for the track team. Matt also told me of a friend that T.K. has, who was a grade lower than him. His name was Davis, and Matt said they only met once before, and that was during T.K.s twelfth birthday. Matt said he wasn't to fond of him, but also said that he might grow on him if they knew each other more. Lastly, we have our narrator for this story, Joe. Joe was a great person, who always wants everybody to be safe. I see him as a friend, as long as we hung out more often. Joe and i have had many long and nice conversations since we got here, and I got to know him. Although it may sound like I'm ungrateful for his urge of constant safety, I truly appreciate it. He takes his job as head of this house so seriously and well that I can't help but have a respect towards him. He is a better person of a father figure than my own. My dad leaves for like two-three days, and comes home drunk. He also has like bottles of beer in his fridge, and he sometimes drinks that the moment walks home. But at least he doesn't try to beat everybody up, and wants to fight with everybody. He tried to gets me into drugs last year, and he calls it our guy secret. Meaning that if I told mom or Kari, then he would remove my , I read comics. The worst part, he did get me hooked onto them. We smoke pot when my mom and Kari aren't around. I still can't get over the fact I became a drug user at the age of fourteen. I know I should stop, but I just can't. No matter how hard I try. Agumon broke my deep thought. "Tai, I wish we could reach land soon." I looked up, and saw a big ice chunk, and I got a look of horror on my face. "Next time, please be careful about what you wish for." My bed rammed right into the ice chunk, and it broke. We bounced off of our bed, and landed on the ice chunk. My back hurt a lot, but I got over it quickly. I just noticed that my clothes were not even on. Now they were completely frozen. "Hey Agumon, can you hook me up?" Agumon gave me some assistance. It shoot fire at both my shirt and pants. Mt pants got set on fire, and I messed around with it a little. The fire burned down, and I put my clothes on. Meanwhile, Matt was on his own section of the destroyed island. He was wandering around with Gabumon in the snow storm. He was coughing constantly, and Gabumon was worried for him. "Matt, please stop, and take a break for the night." Matt was thinking about everybody else. He wanted somebody to come and help him, even if it was Joe. The reason he hated Joe was due to their fighting. But he now realized how stupid the bickering they had was stupid. When he had to be, Joe can be a good person. But the person Matt wanted to get help from the most out of was Tai. He was having opinions to Tai that he just couldn't understand. Was it in the friend style, or something even more? He was so confused, and he went inside a cave. It was so he could take Gabumon's suggestion, and he went to sleep at the cave entrance. Gabumon started a fire, so he could keep Matt warm. He also took off his fur, and put it on Matt, while he was asleep. Gabumon stayed outside the cave, so he could watch Matt and how he was doing. Agumon and I were checking out the ice chunk, to see if anybody was there. Nobody, but instead, I saw a bunch of frozen mail boxes. I examined them, and I couldn't be able to break the ice. Agumon shoot fire at it, and it melted a little bit. I turned my head around, and found a ice like digimon. "Tai, it's Frigimon. It looks like a polar bear, and it can freeze anything it punches. Watch out for it's deadly touch as well." I jumped to my side, and barely avoided its first punch. I saw a black gear sticking out of Frigimons back, and I tried to inform Agumon about it. I was distracted by Frigimon punching a frozen mailbox, the mailbox was just broken apart now. I ran all the way to the side of the ice chunk, so I couldn't move anymore. 'Hey Frigimon, this way." Frigimon saw me, and ran in my direction, and now was the time I informed Agumon of my plan. "Agumon, roll up into a ball. Now will now see why people call me the star player of my male soccer team." Agumon rolled up into a ball, and Tai rolled under Frigimon. Before Frigimon could turn around to face my direction, I kicked Agumon onto the direction of the black gear. At the last second, it turned into its average size it already was, and shoot a fireball at it. The black gear flew off, and was destroyed. Frigimon was back to normal now. "Sorry for starting that fight with you, but that black gear turned me crazy. Do you need any assistance?" I was interested to know about the other kids, at least I could find one of them. "Have you seen any kids around here, they are generally around my age. Give it or take a couple of years. " Firgimon put its hand up to its head and thought for a second. "Now that I think about it, I saw a guy a little taller than yourself here just a while ago. he has blonde hair, and a dog like digimon He went off into another part of the island. I can take you to him, if you want me to."I was checking out Frigimon. "I want you to take me to Matt."Frigimon grabbed us, and put me onto his right solider. He then put Agumon onto his left solider. He then started going to the edge of the ice chunk, and punched the water . Some of the water turned frozen, and Frigimon took across the river, and punched the water again every time we reached the end of the line. After about three repetitions, I went to sleep. I woke up. It was nearing morning again, and Agumon was awake. "How close are we to Matt?" I asked Frigimon. "Almost there." Frigimon punched the water once more, and went across it. We reached the part of the island that Matt was on. I went searching for him, after saying my goodbyes to Frigimon. I didn't have to look for to long, for I found Matt pretty soon. He was awake in a cave entrance, trying to make himself warm. Gabumon had returned that morning to reclaim his fur, while getting his own cold. "Hey Matt, how you doing?" I asked Matt, seeing that he was hopefully comfortable. "I need to find T.K.," he answered, and tried to get up. His was shaking while doing so, however. He left the cave entrance, and took a few steps. He fell down, and I ran towards him. "Matt, let's be logical about this. Maybe we could take a smart approach." I suggested, but Matt kept trying to find T.K. "Matt, stop it. Can we please do this together?" "I don't want to look for T.K. with anybody. I want to do it alone. " Matt faced my direction, and I grabbed onto him. "Matt, you don't have to be such a big bitch about it. I was just trying to be helpful". Matt pushed me on the ground, and we started fighting. He punched em in the face, and my nose started to bleed. I slapped him across the face. He came back from his shock, and kicked me in the balls. "Go fuck yourself!" I told Matt. Then he grabbed my arms, and ran me all the way over to a tree. I hit my head on it. I now had a bruise on my head. I kicked his legs out from under him. Matt grabbed a hold of my neck, and started choking me. He pressed harder, and did so until I started to gag. I put Matt to the ground, and I was on top of him. He then grabbed me, and he was now on top of me. My face was bleeding, I couldn't fight anymore. He had won this battle. "Who are you calling a bitch, you bitch? You don't realize what is so important about me finding T.K." "Yes I do, I have a little sister named Kari. I would do anything to save her if she ever was in danger. I had a dream last night, somebody told me that if I desire to help anybody, I must first find myself. I intend on doing that. Now get the fuck off of me!" I tried not to get to enraged over Matt. We continued fighting, until we reached the edge of a cliff. I looked down terrified. "I have hypothermia." Matt told me, and I glanced at him. "I didn't know that this was true." I was being honest. Matt was thinking to himself. Only on two times of the year would his whole family reunite. During the week of his birthday, and the week of T.K.s birthday. He was turning sixteen this October. While T.K. was turning 13 this December. He didn't want that to go away. He missed his brother more than anything else out there. He was so excited when he found out that they were going to be at summer camp together. I was wondering what Matt was thinking about. But before I ask any questions, we needed to get away from the edge of the cliff. I saw a bunch of black gears, and showed Matt them. "Do you think that our digimon should digivolve right now?" I asked. "Yes." Matt responded, and our devices glowed. "Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" Agumon yelled. "Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled. "Nova Blast!" greymon yelled, and took a shot at the black gears. "Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and took a shot at the black gears. They went back to Agumon and Gabumon, and the black gears stopped turning. For a moment. About two minutes later, they started turning again. But the section of File Island we were on started to move back to its original area. "Looks like we are set for now. I wonder when we will meet with everybody else again. I think they will be fine, however. But one thing is for sure, we need everybody ready to go when we face Devimon. Every one of us." I said, looking at Matt. "What are you thinking of?" I asked. "I know they will be fine." Matt said. "Even T.K., no matter where he will end up." Was all that Matt said, and the sun was setting. Wow, that was a whole day? Matt was thinking to himself. Thinking about Tai, he couldn't deny it anymore. Matt was going to njeed to make some changes in his ways, he wished he could talk to Joe about this. He would know what to do, as the older people always do. Okay, let me give you a update. Mimi will narrate chapter 12 (the next one). Joe will pick up the role as narrator again on chapter 13. T.K. will narrate chapter 14. Then Joe will pick up again on chapter 15, then he will start narrating the story as he has done so far until it comes time when somebody else needs to do it. This was Tai.